Mistakes
by PercabethLoner
Summary: Annabeth has no idea why a stranger is in her house. Even if he is a handsome stranger. And then, the events come back to her. Oh boy, what fun. One-shot. Might continue though.


**So guys, I'm so sorry for abandoning my other stories. I'm sorry, but I had no inspiration, and, well, lets just say my writing wasn't the best. I went back and re-read everything I wrote, cringing because it was so horrible. I'm sorry you all had to endure that. But, now my writing skills have improved, and I have another story. Here y'all go.**

Annabeth

The first thing I noticed was the brightness. It was blinding, the way the light filtered though the windows. I groaned, realizing where I was. Then my head started hurting and the rush of events caught up to me.

The party, the exchange of numbers, and numerous kisses shared with the green eyed stranger. Percy. His name was Percy, I recalled. He was a good looking guy. Tall, with broad shoulders, and sea green eyes. His windswept black hair just urging you to run your fingers trough it. I sighed. I was _never_ letting Piper drag me to another party like that again.

I flopped out of bed, nearly face-planting when I stood up. A wave of nausea overcame me and I ran to the restroom, emptying out the bad contents in my stomach. When I stood up, I realized I wasn't alone. There was a guy in the couch. His shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were strewn across the floor.

I approached the stranger, my shoe at hand. My 3 inch heeled shoe. I stood above him, ready to smack the living daylights out of him. It was then that I noticed how truly angelic he looked. Even half naked.

His eyelashes were so long they practically touched his cheekbones. His hair was wild, but looked as soft as a raven's feathers. His eyebrows were so... so... there was no word to describe how amazing they were. And his abs. He had a six pack. I reached out, but then withdrew my hand.

I poked him. He snored. I rolled my eyes and poked him harder. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I fell on his chest, feeling his warmth seep trough my clothes. I widened my eyes and slapped him. His eyes flew open and he stared at me.

Oh dear god his eyes. The most amazing thing you've ever seen. His eyes were a shade of green that was so mesmerizing I couldn't look away. His eyes were so intense, carefree, and happy. He could steal your breath away with those eyes. And those eyes looked confused.

I snapped away from my trance and stared at him. He stared at me. I stared at him. And he drew in a sharp breath. "Who are you?" I stepped away. His voice was deep, but not too deep. It was smooth and just as amazing as his eyes.

I stepped back again. "The real question is what are YOU doing in my apartment." I said to him. He chuckled and raised his hands in a, 'I surrender' gesture. He looked at me, his eyes lingering on my curves. I shivered and glared at him.

"Go on, tell me, why are you here?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked out the window to the new York skyline. "I don't know. All I remember is me and you, some kissing, a bottle of wine or two, and me falling asleep on your couch. I don't know anything else, I swear to god."

I frowned and shook my head. "Don't bring god into this, he had nothing to do with this." He sighed and stood up. "I better go, my girlfriend is probably waiting for me." He started lumbering towards the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned around and smirked. "You don't want me to go?" I shook my head at him. "No, I want you to go, but it would be better if you would put some pants on and button up you shirt, and maybe wash off those kiss marks from your neck."

He looked down and stared at his pant less legs. And at his bare chest. He turned red. I laughed and picked up his pants. "Here ya go. Have fun explaining that stain to your girlfriend."

I grabbed my keys and stepped outside. "I'm going to the store to buy a couple of things. You want a pair of brand new pants?" He nodded and I shrugged. "What size are you?" When he told me, I smirked. "Be back in an hour."

And I walked away.


End file.
